Technological advances (e.g., improvements in processors, wireless communication, and packaging materials, in terms of their processing power, power consumption, and size) allow for new perspectives, paradigms, and possibilities. One such example is the development of wearable devices, where devices are worn on the body of the users rather than being separately carried and tracked by users. Further, by being on the person of the users, the wearable devices can provide new features and advantages previously unavailable to carried devices.
However, along with the new possibilities come various new challenges. For example, in integrating with users' daily lives and routines, the wearable devices can be physically stressed in ways that are foreign to other carried devices. Further, wearable devices can encounter unique size and shape limitations associated with users' comfort and mobility, meanwhile being asked to provide ever increasing and more complicated features without increasing the physical size or the cost.
The drawings depict various embodiments for the purpose of illustration only. Those skilled in the art will recognize that alternative embodiments may be employed without departing from the principles of the disclosed techniques. Accordingly, while specific embodiments are shown in the drawings, the disclosed techniques are amenable to various modifications.